A video game console is a video game playing device comprising a processor which runs software for operating video games. The game playing environment is displayed on a suitable connected display device and a game player interacts with the game using an input device linked to the console. Typically the input device comprises a video game console controller which is held by the player, usually with both hands. The player interacts with the game using controls usually comprising input mechanisms on the controller, typically buttons, joysticks or the like which are pressed or moved by the player with thumbs or fingers.
The first such controllers were linked by wired connection to video game consoles for communicating input signals from the input mechanisms. More recent controllers are usually wirelessly connected to their respective console. This requires the controller to be powered by a contained electrical power pack, typically comprising disposable or rechargeable batteries.
Controllers of this type typically consume power all the time when switched on. Such power drain may lead to depletion of controller battery capacity to an extent that the controller is unusable when a player wishes to resume playing an interrupted game. It is known to provide a power-off mechanism in a controller which automatically switches off the controller after a fixed time delay from the last-detected player input.